The present invention relates generally to operations performed and equipment utilized in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in an example described herein, more particularly provides a well tool which is operational after being expanded in a well.
It is well known in the art of well drilling and completion to expand various well tools in cased or uncased wellbores. For example, a well screen may be conveyed into a wellbore as part of a casing, liner or tubing string, and then the screen may be expanded so that it provides support to the wellbore. A packer may be expanded so that it sealingly engages the wellbore.
However, some well tools include moving parts which must displace relative to one another in order for the well tool to operate. For example, valves used in wells typically include a sleeve or other type of closure member which must displace relative to a housing in order to open or close a port or other type of flow passage. Because the expansion process generally includes substantial deformation of the various components making up a well tool, as of yet there has been no satisfactory method developed for displacing one component relative to another after expansion of the well tool.
Therefore, it may be seen that it would be very desirable to provide such a method, so that a well tool may be operated after it is expanded in a well. It would be particularly advantageous if, even though the components are in direct contact with each other during the expansion process, some clearance is provided between the components after expansion, so that one may be readily displaced relative to the other. Such a method would permit, for example, operation of a valve or setting of a packer after being expanded in a well.
In carrying out the principles of the present invention, in accordance with an example thereof, a method is provided which solves the above problems in the art, as well as achieving other substantial benefits. In the example provided, a cementing tool includes a valve and a packer, which are particularly suitable for staged cementing operations, and which are operable after being expanded in a well. However, the principles of the invention may be applied to any type of well tool or combination of tools.
In one aspect of the invention, a method of cementing a tubular string in a wellbore is provided. The method includes the steps of: interconnecting a cementing tool in the tubular string, the cementing tool including at least one port for selectively permitting cement flow therethrough; expanding the cementing tool in the wellbore; and then opening the port.
In another aspect of the invention, a method of sealing a tubular string within a wellbore is provided. The method includes the steps of: interconnecting a packer in the tubular string, the packer including a circumferentially extending seal; expanding the seal outward by circumferentially elongating the seal; and then compressing the seal longitudinally relative to the tubular string, thereby outwardly extending the seal.
In a further aspect of the invention, another method of cementing a tubular string in a wellbore is provided. The method includes the steps of: interconnecting a cementing tool in the tubular string, the cementing tool including a valve for selectively permitting cement flow between an interior of the tubular string and the wellbore external to the tubular string, and a packer for sealingly engaging between the cementing tool and the wellbore; radially outwardly expanding the cementing tool, thereby enlarging a flow passage formed through the valve and the packer; then opening the valve; and sealingly engaging the packer in the wellbore.
In a still further aspect of the invention, a method of expanding a well tool in a wellbore is provided. The method includes the steps of: providing the well tool having a first member at least partially overlying a second member; expanding the well tool by applying an outwardly directed force to the second member, thereby displacing the first and second members outward; and then operating the well tool by displacing the second member relative to the first member in a direction orthogonal to the outwardly directed force.
In an additional aspect of the invention, another method of expanding a well tool in a wellbore is provided. The method includes the steps of: providing the well tool having a first member at least partially overlying a second member; expanding the well tool, thereby enlarging a flow passage formed through the well tool; then producing a clearance between the first and second members; and then operating the well tool by causing relative displacement between the first and second members.
In yet another aspect of the invention, a method of expanding a valve in a wellbore is provided. The method includes the steps of: interconnecting the valve in a tubular string, the valve including at least one port for selectively permitting flow therethrough; expanding the valve in the wellbore; and then opening the port.
These and other features, advantages, benefits and objects of the present invention will become apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art upon careful consideration of the detailed description of a representative embodiment of the invention hereinbelow and the accompanying drawings.